Counting Stars
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "I'm so sorry." He whispered, now crying himself. His hand softly ran over her cuts and bruises. A deep feeling of regret was running through him. "I hate myself for this." BarrettxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

A/N: I couldn't sleep, so I wrote a one shot. This is based on Counting Stars by Sugarcult. The Paul I refer to is Justin Gabriel. I think that's it. Enjoy & review!

* * *

His eyes took in the destruction surrounding him. The table was flipped over with one leg completely broken and another leg holding on for life. Broken dishes with pieces of food adorned the floor. The floor was slippery from where the glasses had shattered. The white walls were stained with red from when the red whine bottle connected with it. One chair was turned down in the doorway while all the others scattered in various places.

"What have I done?" Stu asked himself.

Continuing to search the room, his eyes connected with hole in the wall. Sighing deeply, he walked to it and curled his hand into a fist. Putting it to the hole in the wall, he measured it, knowing that it was him who had done it. Only could his monster of hand could do this damage.

"I messed up." He muttered, walking up the stairs.

The further he got to their room, the clearer her cries got. Each sob was a punch in the stomach for him, making it harder to breath. Why did they have to fight so much? If he could control his temper and if he wasn't a jealous man, they could live in bliss.

"Kayla." He called, slowly entering the room. "I'm sorry."

"Save it, Stuart." Kayla cried. "I don't want to hear it anymore. Its the same thing every time. I've had enough of this."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

She stopped what she was doing and turned her eyes on him. She made it an effort to make sure he saw exactly how much damage he had caused. Because of him her eye was starting to turn black, her lip was split. Not to mention her cheek was swollen and she was having difficulty breathing through her nose. The thought of it being broken had occurred to her.

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You said the same thing last week and like an idiot I believed you. I'm tired of going through this. You go off on every single thing, thinking I'm going to have ulterior motives."

"No, I don't." He was growing angry.

"Today when I laughed at something Heath said you nearly ripped my head off in front of him. For some reason you think I'm going to run off with your friends and fuck them! I don't know what your problem is, Stu."

"That happened once! We fought and you ran to Paul. Two days later you can home with his scent all over you." Stu angrily pointed out. "It took me so long to forgive him and you."

"Maybe I wouldn't have gone to him had you not slept around behind my back!" Kayla shouted, returning to her packing. "Fuck you, Stu. Its over! I'm not going to sit here and allow you to do this to me anymore."

Stu angrily advanced towards her and pushed the suitcase off the bed. He ripped the shirt out of her hand and tossed it across the room. "You're not fucking going anywhere! In case you've forgotten you _are_ mine."

Not caring about the consequences anymore, Kayla raised her right hand and slapped the taste out of his mouth. She had grown tired of the fights and even feared him when his temper got this bad. He wouldn't resort to not hitting her. Something primal in him had snapped whenever they fought and she didn't understand why.

"I'm not a dog!"

Stu was quick to wrestle her down to the ground. His full weight was on her and his hands held pinned hers above her head. A smug look was on his face, showcasing his dominance over her.

"You're my bitch!" He seethed. "When I say that you're not going, I mean it. If I tell you to clean the fucking house, you clean it. I tell you to fuck me, then you do it. I command and you do it. Got it?"

She struggled underneath his weight, trying anything to get him off her. He wouldn't budge. Instead, he stayed where he was and glared down at her.

"You've completely lost your mind." Kayla cried. "This isn't you. This isn't the Stu I was in love with. You're so dark and cruel. I'm not happy and neither are you. Please, let me go."

"Kayla you belong to me." He seethed, one hand now pressing down on her throat. "I thought you knew that."

This wasn't him, this was someone else. The vacant expression in his eyes told her that he had blacked out again. He wouldn't remember this in five minutes. When she saw that he didn't, she would make a run for it. She thought she could change him, but when it became evident to Kayla that she couldn't, she knew she had to leave.

"Please, Stu, let me go." Kayla somehow choked out, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

As if someone had snapped their fingers, he got off her and crossed the room. It happened again. They fought and he lost all control. He could see in the way she was walking now. The tears started about again and he watched as she got her things together and left the room.

"Kayla!" He screamed, running out after her.

Just before she could get in her car, Stu blocked the driver's door. "Hear me out, I'm sorry. This won't happen again. Just that something within me doesn't want you to leave. I know it doesn't look like it, but I do love you. We have a rocky relationship, but I know with a lot of patience and determination we can make it work."

"Not happening." Kayla stood her ground, looking away from him. "Everyone thinks you're such a great guy and the reality of it is that you aren't. You're possessive, abusive, and greedy. I hope you spend the rest of your life alone."

"I'll get help, K. I'll do anything to make you stay." He pleaded with her. "Just one more chance, baby."

"I'm not going through this again, Stu. You promised me love and happiness and while I got that for a while, it all just stopped."

"You can't leave me behind, Kayla. I need you."

"All you need is yourself." She cried. "I love you and you threw all of that in my face. I can't stay in a relationship like this, Stu. It isn't only going to hurt me, but you too. When I leave, please go get help. I know I said I hope you end up alone for the rest of your life, but the crazy part of me that loves you wants you to get help. Hopefully, you can get better and find happiness."

"I found it in you."

"Until you let go of whatever darkness there is in you, Stu, you aren't going to find anything." Kayla said, shielding herself from him. "Move, I want to go."

Sighing, he brought her gaze up to his. He gasped when he saw just what he did. She was right he did need to do something. Inside of him lurked a monster that needed to be gotten rid of. It had already driven Kayla away which meant it could make him lose everything else.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, now crying himself. His hand softly ran over her cuts and bruises. A deep feeling of regret was running through him. "I hate myself for this."

"Let go, Stu." Kayla whispered, resting her hand on his.

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you." He muttered, stepping aside.

"Goodbye."

Within seconds, she was gone. Her car eagerly sped down the quiet side street, making his heart break. But, he had really deserved it. For the last few months he had done everything in his power to hurt her. Not once taking his actions into consideration, he just assumed that she was the one doing everything. He was in the right and she was wrong.

Titling his head backwards, he looked up towards the night sky. Every twinkling star made him think of her and how much he would miss her. Kayla was one of the many great things to happen to him and he lost her. Nobody to was to blame but himself.

"I messed up bad." He whispered. "I never meant to do what I did. Crashing down like I did it was made it bad. Now, its just me. Just me with my memories of her."

Going inside, he decided to get started on the clean up. There wasn't much else for him to do anyway. He would be lonely, doing nothing but counting the stars, reminding him of his mistakes.

* * *

A/N: Like?


End file.
